The Light Burns Them
by xFanaticAnimations
Summary: .:DISCONTINUED:.
1. Prologue: The Sacrifice

**Hey guys! ^^ New story time!**

**Yeah, I know you're all like, "FINALLY! The 'Possessed' story is good, but we needed more story time!" XD I'm pretty sure none of you did that.**

**Anyways, this story wasn't planned at ALL. We went to go see **_**Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, **_**and the whole time a story was running through my head. So, here's the Prologue of this new Horror story! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was darkening in the Sakine house. Meito Sakine was straightening up his room, since there were clothes and books everywhere.<p>

He quickly lifted the junk off the ground, trying to find rightful places for everything.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, "Oh Meito-Nii~! Please come downstairs!" It was his sister, Meiko.

Meito shoved the remaining things under his bed, heading out the door. As he looked down the stairwell, he did not notice his sister.

"Um, Meiko?" The boy said loudly, looking around from the balcony, "Didn't you call?"

"Of course, brother! Please come down now!" Obeying his sister's voice, he walked down the creaking stairs. But, without warning, Meito tripped up on a stair, falling viciously.

Meito rubbed his head, "Ow…" he muttered, slightly cursing inside his head. Then, he saw something in the shadows. "Hello brother…" Meiko whispered with some tears in her eyes." She kneeled over him, hands behind her back.

"Are you okay?" Meito mumbled, not able to move. "No…" She still kept her whispering, pulling out a silver knife. She switched her position, so she was sitting on top of the boy.

"Woah…" He looked a little freaked out, "What're you doing with that?"

"Those things…" Yet another whisper echoed through the halls, "They said I have to give them someone… if I ever want my Kaito back…" Meiko gripped the knife with both hands, lifting it higher and higher.

"Kaito was resumed dead over a month ago!" Meito protested, "I think you've drank too much today-"

"SHUTUP, BITCH!" And the knife plunged down directly into her brothers heart. Meiko watched him bleed out on the hardwood floor.

* * *

><p>Meiko carried her brother down the stairs leading to the basement. She had cleaned up his bloody and gored body, to make him look as if killed by natural causes.<p>

The air in the basement became cold, almost like a breeze had triggered. Cobwebs blew all around the room. Finally, there was a whisper:

'_Do you have our trade~…'_

Meiko was nearly sweating with excitement, "Yes, yes, of course!" She laid her dead brother down in front of the furnace, opening it quickly.

'_He is quite big~…'_

"Oh, of course!" She smiled, "He was very self-conscious…" Snapping her fingers, she then asked, "Where is my Kaito?"

'_He is here, with us~…'_

Meiko shoved her head into the slot, looking down the never-ending hole it opened, "Kaito! Come here, my loving Kaito!" She watched, seeing shadows dart around the crevice. Her smiled widened, as she tried to reach down farther.

But, it was not her Kaito climbing up the hole.

It was… _THEM._

They grabbed Meiko's arm, nearly yanking it off as she was drug into the crevice, screaming and crying. Meito's body was left in the basement, laying in the quiet breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this! xD<strong>

**Me, personally, thought it was like, f**kin' awesome. But, you guys are obviously the ones I'm looking for an opinion from, so… what'd ya think? :D**

**Good? Bad? Shitty? Awesome? **

**Please R&R to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fire

**Hi guys! ^^ I finally thought of a good plotline for this story, so now, I can write the next chapter!**

**Rin: Dude, your plotline consists of some of the stupidest things I've ever seen…like your OC.**

**Hakuo: HEY! She only did that for me, because she likes me better than you!**

**Correction. I HATE you, and my OC is here to SUPPORT Rin in the first place. **

**Rin: HA! She DOES like me better than you! XD**

**Again, correction. I don't like you too much either, I just wanted my OC to be in the story ^^**

**Hakuo: HA! XD**

**Screw them… and please enjoy the story!**

**Hakuo & Rin: HEY! TT**

* * *

><p>The last of the Vocaloid's whispered goodnight to one another, each of them crawling into bed. It'd been a late night. The singers had planned a cookout to celebrate Faylene's first birthday <em>(AN: Obviously, Faylene is my OC.). _But, the party had lingered on a little longer than they all expected.

The Vocaloid household consisted of both UTAU's and Vocaloid's. The adults of the house being Kaito, Meiko, Haku, and Dell. Teenagers were Hakuo, Faylene, Miku, Len, Teto, and Neru. And the youngest, a little blonde, was Rin.

They all lived in a beautiful three-story house with just enough bedrooms to fit them all in. Though it was crowded at times, everyone managed to work it out.

All the adults were sound asleep in their bedrooms, except for Meiko who passed out on the coffee table in the living room (about five too many beers were congested). Same went for the teens, though Hakuo never slept in his bedroom. He liked guarding Faylene's door, as if someone was out to kill her. Rin was also sound asleep in her orange-covered room.

Everything seemed suitable for the time being.

Until Haku awoke.

The silver-haired Vocaloid bolted out of bed, sniffing as if she was snorting cocaine. Quickly shaking her head around, she poked her husband Dell, "Um…Dell?" He lifted his head wearily, "Yeah, babe?"

"Did you forget to put a cigarette out or something? 'Cause I smell smoke." The girl looked at him with the _I can't believe you were smoking again after I told you not too! _Look. Dell gave a sigh in her direction, "I wasn't smoking, promise."

Haku jumped out of bed, a little nervous about where the smoke was coming from now. She cracked opened the door to see Hakuo snoring in front of Faylene's door. She walked over and gave him a good slap in the face, "Wake up, dumbass!"

"Ow!" Hakuo groaned, rubbing his cheek. He slightly opened his eyes, "Oh, hey sis… what is it?"

"Do you know where that smoke smell is coming from?" Haku asked, coughing at the thought. Her brother shrugged, "I don't know, but I definitely smell it." She grabbed his hand, "C'mon, help me check it out!" Hakuo groaned again, but ran off with his sister to check out the smell.

* * *

><p>"Kaito!"<p>

"What is it, Meiko-Sama?"

"Go get me another beer!"

Kaito gave her a grim look, "You've had like, ten. You don't need anymore beer!" She glared, "So? Just 'cause I had ten beers doesn't mean that I can't drink anymore!" The blue-haired boy sighed and rolled out of bed. He somehow always got pushed into giving his wife everything she wanted, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself.

As he walked across the room, he could hear the faint sound of footsteps. Opening the door, he had about five seconds to watch Haku ram into him full force. Her face looked scared and confused, "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Kaito looked at her in disbelief.

Haku crawled off of him, "I swear to god, I'm not lying!" Before the man could reply, she had already ran down the hall, banging on the kids' doors. Hakuo was doing the same, trying to wake up his beloved Faylene. Kaito decided it'd be best if he got Meiko and Dell, and went outside.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god…" Miku, Teto, and Faylene were nearly in tears as they watched the house burn. Len hugged his sister who had no idea what was going on. The adults were all just dumbfounded, trying to figure out what in the world started the fire.<p>

And Neru was actually giving her cell phone some use, and calling 911.

Hakuo walked over to comfort his sister, "Nice job sniffing out the smoke," He patted her back, "We could've all burned in flames if you hadn't." Haku sighed, and leaned on her brother.

Slowly, the family sat on the lawn, waiting for the fire department to get there.

* * *

><p>Kaito was nearly beating himself to death he was so angry! <em>'Someone had left a grill on the front porch' <em>the fireman had said. He was stupid enough to leave the grill on, and he almost killed his whole family!

The girls (Miku, Teto, and Faylene) walked up to the poor man, carrying Rin in their arms. They looked up at him, eyes red from crying, "You know it's not your fault." The little blonde joined in, "Yeah Daddy!" Kaito looked down at the four with wide eyes. No one had ever thought of him as a _dad _before. Sighing, he took a break from beating himself and hugged them all. And by surprise, Meiko joined in too.

* * *

><p>After the firemen had left, the family was all alone in their now ash-covered yard. The teens sat down, looking at the stars, "Wow… the sky is so pretty!" Teto whispered, pointing at some of the constellations. Everyone nodded in agreement.<p>

"Yeah, maybe our house is up there!" It was Rin. The five glanced at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about, "I mean… maybe our house lives in the stars now, like… like when people die!" Len sighed, "I'm sorry, Rin, but objects aren't like people. They're just demolished." His sister was struck, "Wha-?" And out came the tears.

The girls all glared at Len, but as they tried to comfort Rin, they all began crying too.

Soon enough, the whole family was crying (yes, even Dell). No one was able to sleep on the lawn that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah… that chapter was a bunch of bull, I know.<strong>

**Poor Rin TT stupid Len had to tell her that houses don't go to heaven! But I shall forgive him since he is my favorite shota! ^^ *glomp***

**Len: YEAH! I am forgiven! ^^**

**Hakuo: *death glare***

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, even though it was pretty stupid.**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Her Name is Rin

**My writers block blew up XD YEAH EXPLOSION!**

**I had serious writers block on this, for like… what, a week or two?**

**But I'm here now, aren't I? Yes. I. Am.**

**Enjoy Chapter Three!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Wake up!"<p>

The six teens wearily raised their heads, "Nani Haku-Sama?" Miku yawned, rolling over in the grass. The silver-haired girl seemed excited, "Kaito and Dell found us a house!" This made all the teens bolt up, "REALLY?" Haku nodded, helping them all off the hard ground, "We're going to go see it right now!" Hearing this sentence, the teens trampled over her, running to follow Kaito and Dell to their new abode.

* * *

><p>"So…" Neru scratched her head, "Where is it?" Kaito was so excited, he could've died. He motioned his hand to a rusted metal gate, that when opened led to an old, victorian-style home. The walls were covered in moss, as were the two trees standing tall in the front yard. She looked devastated, "We're going to live in this piece of shit?"<p>

"Hey, watch your language!" Meiko gave her a long scowl, "And besides, it's not that bad! We haven't even seen the inside yet!" "Yeah, and I'm not too excited to…" The blonde muttered under her breath.

Faylene, Miku, and Teto were smiling at each other, knowing that they would _love_ this house! I mean, it just seemed like them. An old victorian home, placed in a beautiful flower-covered forest. Like a dream come true!

"I think it's pretty!" Rin said, tugging on Kaito's scarf. He smiled, giving her a pat on the head. Giggling, she ran up to the gate and pushed it open, "I wanna see inside now!" Kaito slung the girl over his shoulders, leading the way up the path of stone. Everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>Kaito and Meiko smiled at each other as they entered their bedroom. The walls were a light caramel color, the frame a chocolate brown. Looking over at the bed, the frame was also chocolate brown. The bed spread was a faded pink covered in little flowers.<p>

Meiko took a seat on the bed, rotating her head so she could see the whole room. Kaito took her hand, "Do you like it?" She grinned, showing a set of beer-stained teeth, "It's beautiful…"

* * *

><p>Dell walked behind Haku, hugging her waist. She twisted the knob of their bedrooms door. Once they walked in, she gasped. The room was painted light purple, with black trim. The bed frame was white, carved with hearts. And the bedside table was set with a rose and a bottle of wine.<p>

"I love you…" Dell whispered in Haku's ear, kissing her cheek. She blushed, and smiled as she looked around the room curiously.

* * *

><p>All of the teens were paired up to share a room. Faylene was going with Hakuo, Miku was going with Teto, and Neru was going with Len.<p>

But, Faylene was not happy about this.

"God dammit, why can't I stay with Miku and Teto stays with Hakuo?" She was shouting at Meiko angrily, her face turning a tomato red.

Meiko sighed, "I'm sorry, but that's just how it goes. Now go check out your room or Kaito's going to think he did something wrong again." Faylene took a deep breath, and followed Hakuo to their new bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hakuo opened the door for Faylene, letting it swing into the wall. The two walked in, slowly tilting their heads to get the entire room into view. The pinkette blinked, "This is actually… pretty." The grey-haired boy nodded in agreement, climbing up the ladder into the top of a bunk bed that sat in the corner, "Yeah, it is…"<p>

"Hey, I'm going to go check out the rest of the house. I'm guessing you're taking a nap?" Faylene turned to look at his eyes for an answer, but they were already closed and Hakuo was sleeping happily.

* * *

><p>The other teens' rooms weren't too great. They were just plain old rooms that just happened to have a couch or a chair to sleep on.<p>

After everyone had checked out the rest of the house (which included one bathroom, a library, and hundreds of other rooms, waiting to be opened.), they had each met in the front room. It held shining marble floors, and two warn staircases.

"So," Kaito started, "Do you guys like it?"

Everyone nodded, except for Neru. She was a little annoyed, "This place is so gross! There's dust everywhere, and cobwebs, and pictures with those eyes that follow you! It's just-UGH!" The noise made everyone jump, but Kaito continued, "Well, it is an abandoned building. What were you expecting?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this," The blonde tried to sound like a bitchy fifteen year old, and it was obviously working. Dell put his cigarette off to the side, "You better be thankful for this house. If it wasn't for this house, we'd still be out on that front lawn, sleeping in the ash of our burnt-down house!" After that outburst, Neru quieted down. "Why don't we all go to bed early, huh?" Haku smiled, trying to brighten the mood. She wasn't exactly cheery either, but they _did_ have to get used to sleeping here. Without waiting for nods, the four adults shooed the kids upstairs to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Are you warm now?"<p>

Rin nodded, "Uh huh."

Kaito smiled at the little girl he was tucking in. He had found a nice, faded, maroon-colored quilt in a closet upstairs, and decided to give it to her. She slept in a comfy chair, since all the beds were going to be too big for her.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, the blue-haired man whispered, "Goodnight, Rin." He waved, and quickly shut the door. Rin smiled and snuggled into the chair and blanket. She drifted off soon after, just soon enough to miss the soft sounds coming out of the grate in the wall…

'_Her name is Rin…'_

'_The little girl's name is Rin…'_

'_She is loved…'_

'_But she can't be for us to have her…'_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? ^^ I liked it, it was creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy~… o-o<strong>

**Anyways, yeah, serious writers block. STUPID WRITERS BLOCK, I'MMA F**K YOU UP! **

**Rin: *dumps water on me* NU, DUN F**K ANYBODY UP! T~T It's not nice…**

**O.O weird… but R&R so I can post the next chapter (that is if writers block doesn't get to me first).**


	4. Chapter 3: The Room

**I though… and I thought… and I thought, and~… BAM! No more writers block! X3 YEAH FOR ME!**

**Yeah, that's right, I ridded myself of writers block! How, you ask? I spent TWELVE HOURS (probably more) watching scary movie after scary movie after scary movie! There was Paranormal Activity 1 & 2, The Grudge 1, 2 & 3, Insidious, Mirrors, Nightmare on Elm Street, Jeepers Creepers… and many more that I can't remember! :D **

**So much fun…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>In the morning, no one was awake. Well, mostly…<p>

"Miku! Cut it out!"

"I'm sorry, I have too, hahaha-"

"You're being too loud!"

"Well, you are too!"

Miku, Teto, and Faylene were already up and running (well, tip-toeing). They were trying to look around at the many rooms their new house held. So far, they had found absolutely nothing. All the rooms were empty!

"Faylene, I thought you said that there were more rooms!" Miku was whining. The pinkette sighed, "I said maybe, Miku! M-A-Y-B-E." "That is not what you said!" Teto face-palmed, and decided to walk ahead of the arguing pair. She swiftly picked up her feet and yanked open the door of a random room.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I said!"

"Well, you can forget! You're not 'all knowing', are you?"

Teto ignored them and stepped through the doorway. Right then is when she noticed the stairs; but it was too late. She yelped as her ankle went sideways, and down the stairs she went. Luckily, Miku and Faylene had shut their mouths for the time being, heard Teto's cries, and ran to check on her.

"Hey Teto!" Faylene cried down the stairs, "Are you alright?"

"I just fell down some concrete stairs… do you think I'm alright?" Teto was fuming as she clutched her possibly broken arm. Alarmed, Miku ran downstairs to help, and Faylene went off to look for Kaito and Meiko's room.

* * *

><p>Dell finished putting the final bandages on Teto's arm. He sighed, "Does it feel better now?" Receiving a nod, he walked up to take a smoke break. Kaito hugged her tightly, "Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered. Again, she nodded, and pointed down the hall, "Those stupid stairs should <em>die.<em>"

"Maybe we should go check 'em out," Everyone nodded and followed Kaito down the creaking hallway.

* * *

><p>"Woah, this place is trash…" Muttered Faylene, as she stepped over some rubble on the floor. The room was purely concrete, covered from head to toe with paintings and such. There were also brushes, colored pencils… anything art you could think of.<p>

Kaito was spinning in circles, trying to get a good look of the room. But, besides the art, there wasn't much to look at. Just some walls and… an old furnace. He walked over and knelt in front of it.

"What's that?" Miku asked, pointing at the furnace. Kaito just shrugged and tried to take off the grate covering. It wouldn't budge. He looked up, noticing that the grate was attached with large screws. _Too bad… _The blue-haired man thought to himself, _This would've been nice in the winter. _

"Well, there isn't too much to see," Meiko commented, heading for the stairs, "Now, who want some breakfast?" The three teens attacked the brunette, "We do! We do! We do!" "Fine-ow, just go wake up, OUCH! The others first!"\

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's a room… with a furnace…<strong>

**Scary, right? =w= I tried, okay? I TRIED.**

**Just review, please. I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR!**

**Just kidding, but seriously review ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Discoveries, and an Encounter

**I am updating :D I am proud. **

**And I'm also working on a new story for Shugo Chara! :D Yeah, I know, then I'll have like, four fictions. BUT, I shall finish **_**Possessed **_**first, because it is HACKIN' AWESOME! XD**

**Anyways, please enjoy or whatever the hell you do! :) **

* * *

><p>After the family finished a delicious breakfast of blueberry pancakes, they all went their separate ways. The girls went off to play a game of cards in Faylene's room, Neru was trying to get a cellphone signal outside, Haku and Meiko were filling the fridge with some exotic wines, Kaito and Dell were working with the new basement (the room that they found last time… deciding to call it a basement), Rin was taking a nap, and the boys (Len and Hakuo) were left alone to explore the lawn.<p>

"Well…" Len looked around the yard curiously, "Where should we look? This yard isn't very… spacy, I guess you could say." Hakuo sighed, "I don't know. I do get your point though, what the hell are we supposed to explore?" The blonde shrugged, glancing over at Dell and Kaito, who were making weird hand motions at each other across the grass.

Suddenly, Hakuo had gotten a burst of energy. Nearly knocking Len over, he rushed across the yard and jumped right through the wall of bushes. This action scared the living shit out of the twin Kagamine, but he quickly jumped into the brush after him.

"What the hell was-" Len stopped his words as he looked up to see a totally different world. It was _definitely _their yard… but there was definitely an expansion of green.

There was a beautiful bush maze, made with circular-shaped hedges. In the middle stood a stone-carved fountain, with koi swimming inside it. Hakuo was being his usual dumbass self, trying to grasp the koi. Since this wasn't possible for him, he jumped inside the fountain to get a possible advantage.

Len face-palmed, "Geez Hakuo, you're such an idiot…" He muttered, getting up to get a closer look at the bush maze. The grey-haired boy cast him an angry glance, but continued his fish-catching hunt. _Gosh, _the blonde sighed, _this is going to be a long exploration…_

* * *

><p>Rin was curled up cozily on her lean-back chair. She had an old quilt wrapped around her for warmth.<p>

Sadly, the blonde Kagamine was having trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning, over and over and over….

"_Is poor Rin having trouble sleeping…"_

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice. Where was it coming from?

"_We live in the dark, all of us…"_ The voice echoed, obviously showing that the one voice was not alone. The blonde was still a little scared, but answered, "W-who are you?"

"_None of your concern, is what we are…"_

"Then… why are you bothering me?"

"_You live in our house, we must know you well…"_

"What do you mean, 'your house'?" She asked, but didn't receive an answer. _It was only a dream… _Rin thought to herself, and she finally drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah for Chapter five :D it sucked, but it was funny… because Hakuo's a dumbass XDDD<strong>

**And it was also awesome, because something was talking to Rin! :D Do you know what it was? 'Cause I don't! Wait, yes I do! :D I like being all-knowing! XD**

**Please R&R and also, check my profile for the link to my new YT account! (if you're too lazy to go to my profile, I'm HinamoriNeru)**


	6. AN: Discontinued

**Hey guys...**

**Yeah, I am discontinuing this story. **

**I know, you're all like, "WHAT? BUT WHY?" **

**Well~, it's just that this story is... sucky to me, I guess you could say.**

**Plus, it's not very fun to write either.**

**It's okay though! :D I mean, I still have _'Possessed' & 'Robotic Ride Warriors' _that you can read. You've also got those one-shots, and I'm definitly going to write more, and more, and more!**

**Promise!**

**So...*pats you and hands you a cookie* cheer up, and commence with happiness! X3**

**~Faylene**


End file.
